


Art thou in heaven, angel?

by sockadoodledo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, M/M, Other, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockadoodledo/pseuds/sockadoodledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/103069.html?thread=39191709#t39191709">kink meme</a> prompt: </p><p>Deans spread out on a chair with Castiel on his hand and knees before him, sucking him off while a dog fucks Castiel.<br/>I'd love for Dean to have caught Castiel having sex with a dog and Castiel not getting the wrong factor of it. As we've learned in spn dog are on par with human intellect and Cas can communicate with all creatures, everything they do is by consent.<br/>Dean goes with.</p><p>Maybe he starts watching and likes seeing the dogs fuck Castiel and afterwards he fuck the wet used bitch himself.</p><p>My only demand is it be consensual, dogs, Cas and Dean all consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art thou in heaven, angel?

“Looking good, Cas,” Dean complemented the angel who had a large German shepherd pounding away in his ass, and Dean’s own cock in his throat.

Cas looked up at him with those wonderful plush lips so stretched around Dean’s girth and a small frown on his face that grew into a moan from how good it made him feel to be used by the large, furry creature.

If someone had told Dean that this was something he was ever gonna do in his life, he’d have laughed in everyone’s face.

He and Cas had started fucking long ago, couldn’t even pinpoint when he had first wanted to tap that ass, but the apocalypse already being nigh and stuff, one day he’d just pulled Cas to him tight, and had basically not let him go again.

How surprised he was when he had opened his motel room one night, seeing Cas naked on all fours with a dog fucking him, he still couldn’t find words to describe.

“Ugh, Cas?”

“Dean,” Cas moaned needily, popping himself open for the dog to use him and the four-legged creature wuffed, happily pounding Cas harder.

“You’re having sex with a dog?” Dean asked about the obvious and to his continued horror, he felt himself harden in his pants.

“Well, he insisted,” Cas had the nerve to frown at Dean even as the dog’s knot slammed into him and lodged itself tight in his ass.

Dean watched Cas fist one of his elegant, tanned hands over his cock and then heard those sexy deep moans as Cas sprayed the floor with come.

“What do you mean, he insisted?” Dean asked, sitting down and watching Cas as the dog tied them ass to ass.

“He told me that he wanted to pound my wet pussy,” Cas frowned. “And since you sometimes talk that way when we have intercourse, I did not see why I shouldn’t.”

“A dog told you that he wanted to fuck you?” Dean asked, still hard, and actually loving the way Cas’ pucker was stretched around the wet knot.

“Yes.”

“And you just let him.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know what to say or do here,” Dean said in a state of shock.

“You could let me suck you off. I’d offer to let you fuck me, but I’m a little tied up right now.”

“Eh, Cas…,” Dean trailed off when Cas just rubbed over Dean’s jeans, opening them to find a raging hard on and then began to suck him until Dean came embarrassingly hard.

After that, he had basically said fuck it, and sometimes like right now, dogs would sniff Castiel’s backside, sticking their snouts into his crack, mostly when he and Dean had just had sex and Cas looked down at the animal, then at Dean.

“Another one?” he’d ask, and Cas would only nod.

By now Dean was absolutely comfortable with dogs fucking Cas, because he saw how his angel enjoyed being taken animalistically rough and how he came at least twice before the thick dog knot plopped out of his loose hole again.

This mutt right here seemed very eager, he had bred Cas twice already and Dean had come like a freight train when Cas translated the doggy dirty talk for him. 

“He say the bitch’s hole is the best he’s ever had.”

“His cock feels so good inside me, Dean. He say he’s gonna breed the bitch, fuck me ‘til I’m raw.”

“Dean, he’s gonna knot, he says he will, it’s so good.”

At this point Dean had to feed Cas his cock because he was desperate to shoot. Cas happily moaned around his cock, letting it slip into his throat while he dog on his back fucked him into oblivion.

Dean came just when the dog lodged himself deep into Cas’ ass with a triumphant growl and started filling him up with his come.

“You love that, don’t you, sweetheart?” Dean pulled out, seeing his come drizzle out of Cas’ mouth, slapping his cheeks with his not yet flaccid dick, Cas licking his lips as he nodded, following the movements of Dean’s cock as if hypnotised and then groaned loudly as he jerked himself off, working the thick knot in his ass, pressing it into his prostate until he shuddered and rested his face on Dean’s thigh, just breathing and letting himself be petted by Dean with hands and words until the dog finally came free.

“So good, Cas. Serviced that stud really well, does he love breeding his bitch?”

“He does, he said he fucked a very clever pussy tonight. Best bitch he ever had.”

“Then I gotta know what it’s all about, right? Want me to fuck you too, huh? Breed you like a dog?”

“Please do,” Cas moaned, and Dean walked around to Cas’ backside, seeing watery dog come leaking out of his puffy hole. 

It had been half an hour since his orgasm and by now he was raging hard again, testing how far along Cas was come and pleased to find that Cas’ cock was hard and heavy between his legs already.

“Gonna breed you good, angel,” Dean groaned, just sticking his dick into Cas’ messy hole, since he hadn’t bothered to tug it back into his pants after the blowjob and immediately started pounding into the angel.

“You like that baby? Having all that doggie come inside of you? Want my come too?”

“Please, Dean. Yes!” Cas groaned, meeting Dean’s thrusts and the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room.

“Yeah, you love it when I fuck you sloppy hole, right? Nice bitch pussy for your studs?”

“Dean, I love how you talk. More,” Cas moaned when Dean’s calloused palm closed around the angel’s cockhead, gently squeezing before he jacked him hard, fucking him in time with his strokes.

“I gotta give it to you, just like the dog, right?”

“Yes!” Cas panted, clenching around Dean, who felt hot wetness all around himself as Cas came hard, painting the floor with his come once more.

“Fuck, angel! Such a perfect hole,” he rammed into Cas for another minute before coming deep inside him, by now his hands underneath Castiel’s hips the only thing keeping him up.

When he was done, he saw his own come leak out of Cas together with two large loads of dog come.

He picked the limp angel up, seeing dried traces of his come over the angel’s mouth as well, sloppily kissing him before moaning: “Let’s get you cleaned up. Ok, baby? And then I‘ll scratch your belly.”

“I’d rather you’d just hold me,” Cas said, not wanting to play dog anymore now that everyone was completely done.

“That works,” Dean smirked and helped his angel up onto his feet, bathing him, and holding him close in his bed afterwards, when the dog of the evening had long since disappeared again, but another just like him would surely follow.


End file.
